The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal alignment method and a liquid crystal display panel.
In the TFT-LCD manufacture, there are two alignment approaches, that is, rubbing treatment and optical alignment. The rubbing treatment will cause static electricity and particle pollution. The optical alignment is a noncontact alignment technology, which utilizes linear polarized light to irradiate a light-sensitive polymer alignment film to form a pretilt angle.
The optical alignment will form a dark line pattern with a shape of  or , called WAN-ZI dark line pattern, in the inner of a pixel unit. The WAN-ZI dark line pattern seriously affects the aperture ratio of the pixel unit. The aperture ratio has become a bottleneck in the optical alignment technology, especially as with the increasing of PPI (Pixels per Inch).
Therefore, there is a need to improve the drawbacks in the existing skills.